


教你如何正确使用戒指

by diXYears



Category: awm绝地求生/祁炀
Genre: M/M, 后入, 戒指play, 睡梦中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diXYears/pseuds/diXYears
Summary: 关于用戒指当吊坠克夫问题：某地民族的寡妇常把婚戒用绳子挂在脖子上，没有任何歧视/鞠躬/





	教你如何正确使用戒指

＃戒指play+睡梦中+后入  
＃ooc我的

那枚于炀送的戒指，至今只有祁醉一人戴着，于炀因为训练从未佩戴。

某天清晨，祁醉睁开眼，看到于炀松软的金发搭在枕上，突然想到了让于炀戴上戒指的办法。他悄悄地将于炀搂在怀里，将于炀翻身。为了让于炀睡得更舒服，祁醉将于炀地手压在头顶，将他那一头金发拨到一侧，只留下白嫩的背部。

昨晚性事造成的红痕还未褪去，斑斑点点地印在于炀光裸的后背上，从肩头到后腰，布满了暧昧的痕迹。

祁醉拿起床头柜上的戒指，又拉开抽屉翻出一瓶润滑剂，倒了大半瓶在手上。他将润滑剂捂热，然后掀开盖在于炀下身的被子，将润滑剂涂抹在粉嫩的后穴上。手指轻轻揉捏后穴的软肉，见后穴的入口有淫液流出，便将手指伸进去一截。

“嗯……”后穴被人侵入的感觉让于炀不舒服地哼哼两声，他的手指动了动，复又沉沉睡去。

祁醉见状，又插进去一根手指。

祁醉的手指本就修长，两根手指在于炀的后穴里抽插，带出一些晶莹的淫液。他的手指在温热的肠道内撑开，前后律动，模仿着性器地动作，将狭窄的肠道扩张。

“嗯……啊……”下身有快感传来，清晨时本就敏感的小于炀昂起了头。于炀放在头顶的手指不自觉抓紧床单，脸上浮现一抹潮红。

祁醉痞气地勾起唇角，加大手指抽送的力度。

见于炀快要在睡梦中达到高潮，祁醉将手指抽出。

“嗯啊……还要……嗯……”后穴突然空虚，睡梦中的于炀不自觉扭了扭腰部，脸上红色更甚。

祁醉将戒指用润滑剂润湿，夹在两根手指之间，对着那开开合合的软肉直直地送进去。

“嗯……！”肠道内壁被冰冷的戒指刺激，于炀从梦中醒来。他不安地抬起头，想要收紧后穴，却感觉到后穴被异物撑开，冷气从后穴口涌进来。

“别动，”刚将戒指送进去一半的祁醉感觉到阻力倍增，无奈地停下手中动作。他俯身凑近于炀，本就低沉的嗓音在清晨多了一分磁性。祁醉的发尾扫过于炀的脸庞，痒痒的。

于炀的手动了动，凭着刚睡醒仍旧糊成一团浆的意识本能地想要反抗。他拱起腰，想将趴在自己背上的大型不明物体晃下去。

“小哥哥别乱动啊，”祁醉咬了咬于炀的耳垂，对着于炀的脖子吹了口气，“把你老公伤着了谁给你下半辈子的性福？”

于炀听到祁醉带着笑的声音，眼睫颤了颤，睁开眼。在看清趴在自己身上的人是祁醉后，于炀的脸红透了。他小声地问道，“嗯……队长……你为什么在我身上……啊……嗯……”

“你早上有了反应我好心帮你解决啊，”祁·恬不知耻·醉撒谎脸不红心不跳，他拉着于炀的手往下身摸，在触碰到一个滚烫的硬棒时，祁醉笑了笑，“你看。”

于炀感受到后穴里祁醉手指的动作，将脸捂在枕头里，闷闷地说，“嗯啊……麻……嗯……烦队长了……啊……”

祁醉听到想要的回答，将于炀的臀部架高一些，，手指伸进于炀的后穴继续刚才未做完的事情。他的手指顶着小巧的戒指向肠道的最深处送去，戒指上的雕刻凹凸不平，一路蹭过敏感的内壁，惹得于炀不住地喘息。

“嗯……啊……哈啊……”

于炀跪在床上，臀部高高翘起，腰部下陷，一波一波的快感冲击着于炀本就不甚清醒的大脑。于炀的大腿根微微痉挛，几乎要支撑不住。淫液从祁醉的手指根部流出，落在于炀的大腿上。

“小哥哥，你流了好多水哦，”祁醉调笑道。

在感觉到将戒指嵌入最深处后，祁醉伸手揉了揉下身肿胀的性器，将昂首的怪物拉出来。

“嗯啊……啊……！”

祁醉的性器在手指抽出的一瞬间插进了于炀的后穴。滚烫的温度刺激得于炀拼命夹紧后穴，几乎要将祁醉夹射在这紧致的蜜穴里。

刚才祁醉的扩张并不充分，两只手指的宽度并不足以让于炀的后穴迅速接纳祁醉的硕大。祁醉挺着腰，一路劈开肠壁软肉，艰难地到达了目的地。

“放松点，”祁醉被于炀夹得动弹不得，只得一巴掌拍在于炀挺翘的臀峰上。他从身后抱住于炀，两只手在他的上身点火。他火热的胸膛紧紧贴着于炀的背，张嘴咬上于炀的后颈，用力吮吸，种下一个草莓。

“嗯……呃……哈啊……别……嗯……”于炀的两枚乳珠被祁醉掌握在手里，指尖的挑逗直接让两颗樱桃挺立起来。

祁醉抚慰完乳珠，便拽着于炀的手来到身下。他上下套弄着于炀的性器，手指揉搓着于炀的囊袋。他的手指在性器的铃口打转，直至一股热流喷涌而出将指尖染湿。

“嗯……队长……好了……啊……嗯……”于炀的前后都被牢牢掌控，后穴里硬得发烫的性器填满了于炀的空虚。

祁醉大力挺送着腰，两侧的囊袋在于炀的臀上拍出“啪啪”的响声。他的性器狠狠碾过于炀的敏感点，令于炀大声呻吟，性器顶端竟又吐出点点白灼。

正午十二点，于炀和祁醉一起下楼。卜那那见于炀脸色过分红润，脚步迟缓，问道，“炀神，你生病了吗？”

于炀努力无视后穴里戒指随着走路的动作滑动带来的触感，尽量平静道，“没事。”

卜那那狐疑地看着两人，在看见于炀颈间的绳子时道，“队长，你的戒指呢？”

于炀的脸色爆红。祁醉轻笑一声，搂着于炀，替他答道，“挂在脖子上容易克夫，”

“所以放在一个绝对随身的地方。”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于用戒指当吊坠克夫问题：  
某地民族的寡妇常把婚戒用绳子挂在脖子上，没有任何歧视/鞠躬/


End file.
